The objective of this research is to define and purify the redox components in plasma membranes which are involved in control of hormone receptor coupling to adenyl cyclase. The properties of the redox systems in isolated plasma membranes will be correlated with adenyl cyclase activity. First study will be of the hormone stimulated NADH dehydrogenase in liver and adipocyte plasma membranes. The effects of ACTH glucagon, catechol amines and insulin on the enzyme activity will be determined and correlated with effects on adenyl cyclase. The optimum conditions for use of atebrin and triiodothyronine as selective inhibitors for the enzyme will be determined. Using the defined properties and assay conditions the enzyme will be extracted from the membrane and purified. To demonstrate control function, the enzyme will be reconstituted with hormone receptors and adenyl cyclase to reinstitute control on the cyclase response to hormones. Spectrophotometric, fluorimetric and chemical studies will be made on purified membrane and enzyme to determine the components. Inhibitors for the enzyme will be tested on whole cells to see if response to hormones is modified. The xanthine oxidase in plasma membranes will also be tested for hormone response and adriamycin stimulation.